I Don't Want to Wait
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Right around the time of iSpeed Date You know you love someone when they do something extraordinary, just for you.


**A/N: Hey! This is my new one-shot, so I hope you like it.**

**Summary: (Right around the time of iSpeed Date) You know you love someone when they do something extraordinary, just for you. **

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION: I do not nor will I ever own iCarly, or its characters or anything else having to do with the show.**

***Inspired by I Don't Want to Wait by Paula Cole(Dawson's Creek theme)**

**Okay, Enjoy!**

_I Don't Want To Wait_

A fifteen year old curly blond headed girl walked into Ridgeway, the local school. So, guess who? Yup, that's right, Sam Puckett.

She went to her locker and opened it.

"Hey." Sam didn't know who it was and, as a reflex, punched him in the face.

"SAM!"

"Fredley! You scared me! Don't do that."

"Could you help me up?" Freddie held out his hand.

"I could, but I don't think I will."

"Sam!"

"Okay fine!" Sam helped him up, although she didn't want to at all. What had the nub ever done for her?

"Am I bleeding?" He asked pointing to where he'd been punched.

"No," Sam replied, "but you should be."

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Freddie tried to think. "Ah, I got it, you're upset that Carly and I had dates for the dance and you didn't."

"You know what, Benson?" Freddie gave her a challenging look. "I know that. I'm just not sure if either of you were paying attention to them."

"Who?"

"Your dates, Nimrod!" She paused then continued, "I don't like either of them, but come on."

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I were either of your dates I'd be pretty mad!"

"Why would you?"

"What do you think?" Freddie was about to say something, but couldn't because the bell had rung. "Maybe you should ask yourself what you're asking me."

"Sam!" She ignored him. Before he knew it she went up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

Carly came later, completely oblivious to what had happened. Spencer had tried to put in some kind of new battery in her alarm clock and woke her up at noon instead of seven.

Freddie, on the other hand, had been deep in thought the entire day, replaying the conversation with Sam. What had she meant? Was she trying to tell him something? Freddie didn't have answers, but planned on getting them. He would talk to Sam after school to find out what she was trying to say.

"I wonder if it's me she actually has a problem with." Freddie thought aloud.

* * *

Sam had rushed out of school after the final bell had rung. She didn't want to think about the conversation she had had with Freddie. _Why can't he see what's wrong? Why do I have to wait? Wait for him to realize how I feel?_

As soon as the final bell had rung, Freddie had put his plan into action. He searched for Sam in the sea of people. No sign of her. He then remembered she always went to the Groovy Smoothie when something was on her mind. He stopped, surprised he'd known that about her. Leaving the thought behind he dashed out the door without stopping. He was determined to talked to her.

He got there five minutes later and, sure enough, sitting at the table closest to the door, drinking a smoothie.

"T-Bo!" She scared him and he threw a smoothie up into the air.

"Aw man. What do ya want?"

"I need a refill."

"You could ask nicely."

"Yeah." Waiting for a response, but realizing he wasn't getting one fixed Sam a smoothie.

"S-Sam?" Freddie choked out.

Sam turned around really fast and sighed, "Oh, it's you." Freddie walked over to the table and said, "Can I sit?"

"Mama doesn't care what you do." There was a long moment of silence. Then Sam spoke, "So, are you gonna say something or are you gonna sit there like a rat on chesse?"

"Sam, I want to...talk about earlier." Sam gave Freddie a confused look. "You know how you freaked out over the dance earlier?"

"Oh, that chiz."

"Sam, I wanna know why."

"Why what?" _Really?,_ Freddie thought.

"Why'd you freak out over nothing?"

"I did not freak out over nothing."

"Did so."

"Did not," Sam reassured him. "and besides, it's not my fault you and Carly were all over each other."

"What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I saw you."

"You saw me?"

"At the Groovy Smoothie," Sam stated, "dancing, with Carly."

"Y-you saw that?" Freddie looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Yeah, I did." Freddie looked at the table, then back at Sam. She looked like the life had been knocked out of her.

"Sam."

"Hey, I get it, you love Carly." She said, getting up.

"Sam, it doesn't matter-" Before he could finish she interrupted.

"It always matters, Benson. Everything that has happened will always matter."

"Why?" Sam shook her head.

"You should know."

"Sam."

"Freddie, I have to go." She started to leave.

"Sam, I-"

"Bye." She left without another word.

* * *

Sam went straight home and into her bedroom. She slammed the door, turned around leaning up against it and sat. She told herself she wouldn't cry, held back tears. In trying, one single tear had broken free.

Freddie left the Groovy smoothie and headed home. His mom would be freaked out. He replayed every previous conversation he'd had with Sam that day. That night, on the balcony, was one of his greatest memories. He wouldn't trade that moment for anything. He had decided. His choice was finally clear...

Freddie ran down the street as fast as he could. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Sam's mom was standing there. "Oh, it's just you."

"Nice to see you too. Now where's Sam?"

"Out back," She said, pointing to the backyard. He jumped over the fence and there she was.

"Sam." Sam had a tear stained face. The one you couldn't see her wear all that often.

"What do you want?"

"Just let me talk." Her back was turned. She hesitated, but said, "Shoot."

"Carly and I, we're just friends. I know it looked like it was more than that, but it wasn't. She's not the one I'm in love with," Sam turned around and stepped closer to Freddie. "I know what you were upset about. The thing is, you and I are to totally different people. It makes our lives interesting. It's you." He took her hand. "It will always be you. My point: I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over. I wanna tell you right now. I'm in love with you." She starred at him. "Please, Sam, say something." She didn't _say _anything. She pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too." They kissed again and in that moment it changed everything.

**10 years later**

Sam and Freddie were walking hand and hand.

"I think they're gonna miss us," Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Carly and Griffin got married and you know iCarly is done."

"Not yet. We have one more."

"I know," Sam paused, "We'll have to make it our best."

"It will be." Freddie gave her a peck on the lips.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were wrapping up the rest of the show.

"Well, that's it for this final episode. We love you all. The website will stay up. So, bye."

"Well, not yet." Carly said. Sam was confused.

"What?"

"Freddie, you're on." Freddie gave Carly the camera.

"What are you guys doing?"

"This." Freddie held out a black velvet case. Sam took it and opened it. A ring. Next thing she knew Freddie was kneeling.

"Sam Puckett, I am in love with you. Will you marry me?" He stood up and smiled.

"Yes! Yes!" Sam jumped into Freddie's arms and kissed him passionately.

Carly turned the camera on her. "And there you have it iCarly fans, true love is not categorized in the normal category. We love all of you. Stay safe. Bye."

So, with that they lived...well, you get it.

**A/N: Wow, done. Hope you guys liked it. Thank you! **


End file.
